1. Field
This invention relates to tools used in grasping and removing articles. More specifically, the invention is directed to apparatus adapted for removing carrier bearings, axle bearings or other types of bearings, from a support shaft.
2. Statement of the Art
Various mechanical structures utilize bearings retained on support shafts in their construction. For example, in automobiles and trucks, shaft-mounted bearings may be utilized in sections of the drive line, on the axle, or in the transmission. Recognizing that bearings are typically utilized in environments wherein movement, especially rotation, is occurring, it becomes apparent that after extended use, oftentimes these bearings must be renewed. The problems presented by replacing such bearings are well known. Conventionally, several attempts have been made in providing devices adapted for removing bearings from their support shafts.
Initially suggested removal techniques involved the use of a hammer and punch. In this method, the individual attempted to intentionally fragment the bearing races and thereby detach the bearing from its support mount. Understandably, the danger of flying bearing fragments, typically produced by this technique, seriously compromises the safety of the individual practicing the technique.
A second method involved the use of a cutting torch to disassemble or cut the bearing, thereby facilitating its removal. This technique presented problems in that the heat of the torch oftentimes led to damage to the support shaft, most notably a distortion or deformation of that shaft.
A third method involves the use of a split bearing puller construction which is removed by means of applying pressure thereto by use of a hydraulic press. The approach is considered unsafe in view of the possibility of the bearing's fragmentation due to the forces being applied thereto by the hydraulic press. Further, the technique is time consuming in its application.
In a fourth approach, jaw-like pullers have been suggested. Further, the uneven force applications to the bearing resultant under this approach often distort or deform the bearing such that instead of removing it from its support shaft, the jaw pullers actually tighten the bearing on its shaft.
Other tools of various configurations also have been suggested. Among those advanced is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,539 (Dodd) which provides a structure adapted to spread the inner and outer races of a bearing to permit a threaded force application member to apply a linear force to individual ball bearings positioned between the races to thereby extract those ball bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,458 (Ford et al.) discloses a bearing removal tool which includes a reaction housing having a plurality of lifter bars mounted on a lifting plate mounted to be displaceable vis-a-vis the housing. The lifting bars are configured to be inserted between the inner and outer races of a bearing to be removed. A force application member abuts against the reaction housing and is threadedly inserted through the lifting plate. Upon the force application member's rotation, the lifting plate is displaced from the reaction housing. The reaction housing provides a base, as the lifting members, being displaced away therefrom, extract the bearing with which they are engaged.
Claps in U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,053 and Savastano in U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,593 disclose a split sleeve bearing puller which provides a centrally positioned, displaceable drive shaft. Savastano's device includes a shaft having an enlarged end section. In both devices, a pair of split half sections encase a length of the drive shaft. The shaft and the half section are made insertable into the central aperture of a bearing and thereafter are displaced as the shaft urges the split sections outwardly. The sections are forced into engagement with the bearing and upon an upward displacement of the shaft, the tool displaces the bearing upwards from its mounting.
In view of these prior attempts, there continues to be a need for apparatus which can efficiently remove a bearing, such as a carrier or axle bearing from its support shaft, while minimizing the possibility of explosion-like fragmentation of the bearing, a distortion of the support shaft and the resultant danger to the user.